Change of Face/Transcript
This is a script for A Change of Face of Connor Lacey meets Ben 10. story begins in Salem Cody Fairbrother: Where are we going? Crash Bandicoot: Max did say it is a nice place, mate. Sci-Ryan: He's right. Plus, Connor and Ryan are putting on some outfits for this occasion. Connor Lacey: I wonder what's taking Ben so long? Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Ben. Connor I guess he is was shy like Matashy. Connor Lacey: Almost, as if, he's too scared. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it. And Evil Ryan, me and Evil Anna are reformed with the Dazzlings. Evil Ryan lost his interest of inflicting oppression and help learn about friendship. Grandpa Max: Enough of this, Ben. Now, get out here. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Don't be such a shy guy. Tennyson comes outside Ben Tennyson: I feel like a dweeb, Crash. Evil Ryan: Could you let us see you, Ben? I will know Gwen is ok. coughs Gwen Tennyson: That's because you are a dweeb. Matau T. Monkey: Plus those hats make us stylish. Gwen Tennyson: Now, you're just a pilgrim dweeb. Ben Tennyson: That's it. I'm changing. Evil Ryan: Such moden nonsense. Grandpa Max: Nonsense. You can't visit Salem Massachusetts without soaking up the local history. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Now, come on. team tours around the city Evil Anna: Wow! This is amazing. Sci-Ryan: You got that right, Evil Anna. her on the check the boys saw Ben and Ryan and take picture of them with cameras Ryan F-Freeman: Oh Primus. Ben Tennyson: Grandpa, can Ryan and I please change now? Sci-Ryan: How would things can't get any worse? at the building Evil Ryan: I guess you spoke too soon. Grandpa Max: Ben, you can go ahead and change now. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Time for me and Ben to go from zero to hero. Ben Tennyson: That's right. And I think Cannonbolt will help you. uses his Omnitrix and transforms to Stinkfly Ryan F-Freeman: Stinkfly? Stinkfly: At least, it feels good to be cool again. Matau T. Monkey: Yep. Connor. You go help Ben. Master Ryan will support Gwen. Connor Lacey: On it! uses his Omnitrix and transforms to Heatblast Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck. to Charmcaster Charmcaster: (Sighs) I love being a witch. song flies over to the fire building and fired goop at the fire to put it out. Matau escorts the people to safety Crash Bandicoot: Look at him go. I hope the people are safe thanks to Matau. Heatblast: I wonder how the fire started. Crash Bandicoot: No idea, Connor. his Bond of Flame Keyblade But, we can put it out. Heatblast: Right! with Charmcaster Charmcaster: That's it, closer. Come into my poller, said the spider to the Stinkfly. our heroes Evil Ryan: Oh man. Now, you look like an alien dweeb, Ben. Stinkfly: You are right, Evil Ryan. the hat off Heatblast: At least, we found out who started the fire. Evil Ryan: Charmcaster... Charmcaster: Transfera Identica. Transfera Identica. [ Stinkfly: [ Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, boy. Calm down. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey